Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to abrasive articles and, in particular, to bonded abrasive articles including nanocrystalline alumina.
Description of the Related Art
Bonded abrasive articles, such as abrasive wheels, can be used for cutting, grinding, or shaping various materials, such as stone and metal among other materials. Performance of bonded abrasive articles, such as abrasive wheels having microcrystalline alumina bonded within an organic bond material, may rely on hardness, grinding ratio, and other properties of the abrasives. The industry continues to demand improved abrasive articles.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.